


Зималетто: 10 лет спустя

by bbgon



Category: Ne rodis krasivoy | Don't Be Born Pretty
Genre: F/M, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Period-Typical Sexism, Sexism, Swearing, petting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbgon/pseuds/bbgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Зималетто" празднует свое 25-летие. Саша и Рома хорошо отметили!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зималетто: 10 лет спустя

Двадцатипятилетие «Зималетто» обещало быть мероприятием нудным и даже в некотором роде постыдным. Из флагмана новой российской моды, каким задумывали её родители, компания превратилась в штамповщика сиюминутных дешёвых трендов, во что-то вроде «Зары» или H&M для самых бедных. Милко картинно страдал и жаловался на ограничение его творческой свободы, но зарплата с несколькими нулями в твёрдой валюте держала его в узде, и он послушно перерабатывал вчерашние западные новинки под российского потребителя. Надо отдать новому руководству фирмы должное: твёрдая валюта поступала на счета уверенным потоком, так что акционеры даже не почувствовали на себе холодное дуновение кризиса. 

Это было единственной причиной, по которой Александр Воропаев решил почтить сборище своим присутствием. Его сёстры, Кира и Кристина, игнорировали показы «Зималетто», с тех пор как Пушкарёвой удалось прибрать и власть в фирме, и Андрюшу Жданова к своим рукам. Конечно, они до сих пор регулярно получали официальные приглашения, всё честь по чести, но никогда – личные. После смерти Павла Олеговича Маргарита Рудольфовна словно забыла о существовании своей прежней любимицы Киры (и уж тем более о менее любимых Александре и Кристине), потому что её драгоценному сыночку Андрюшеньке стыдно было вспоминать о прошлом.

Лишь Александр время от времени появлялся на собраниях акционеров как статуя командора, пытаясь внушать Жданову и Пушкаревой страх и ужас. Удавалось с переменным успехом. Да и собрания после смены власти стали скучны до зевоты: отчёт от финдиректора Зорькина и полковника Пушкарёва, приход-расход, смета, пара дежурных жалоб от Милко – и до свидания, до следующего года. Александр считал удачей, если удавалось развеять монотонность мероприятия парой острот в адрес Жданова. Но без подначек своего верного вассала Малиновского Андрей утратил азарт к пикировкам и лишь вяло и без фантазии огрызался. Хуже всего, когда Пушкарёвым не с кем было оставить своего отпрыска, и Настенька появлялась на собраниях во всей красе со своими жидкими косичками, кривыми зубками, косыми глазками и пронзительным голоском, которым она вмешивалась в обсуждение. Тогда всё семейство Пушкарёвых-Ждановых начинало хором умиляться её рассудительности, а Милко и Александр закатывали глаза и спешили ретироваться: один – к себе в мастерскую, другой – в сторону лифта. 

Так что Александр предвкушал ожидавшее его на юбилее фирмы веселье и уже перед входом в зал предусмотрительно сделал пару глотков из припрятанной во внутреннем кармане пиджака фляжки.

– Виски тайком пьют только аристократы и дегенераты, Воропаев, – его мощно хлопнули по плечу. 

– Не смешно, Роман Дмитриевич, – Александр узнал Малиновского по голосу и дурным манерам, но обернулся, чтобы удостовериться. В последний раз они виделись на показе года два или три назад. Или даже четыре. Да, точно: Александр тогда как раз разводился с женой, а его сыну, Юрке, исполнилось полтора года. В тот раз Малиновский неприятно поразил его свершившимися в нем переменами: он вдруг заметно постарел, раздобрел и обрюзг. На счастье, он, видимо, опомнился, и теперь, в почти сорок, выглядел более подтянутым и презентабельным, чем в тридцать пять. К тому же, он наконец-то перестал воображать себя юным Ромео и расстался с локонами, сменив их на приличествующую его возрасту стрижку. – А вы, я смотрю, завязали с алкоголем, – прокомментировал Александр. Даже до Воропаева, вращавшегося в иных кругах, доходили слухи о вечеринках с участием этого не первой свежести плейбоя.

– Угу, перешёл на боржоми. Но сегодня сделаю исключение. Что пьёшь? 

– Талискер.

Малиновский протянул руку к его фляжке, как к своей, но Александр хмыкнул и убрал её в карман. 

– Виски тайком пьют только аристократы и дегенераты, Роман Дмитриевич, а на аристократа вы никак не тянете. 

– Вот жлоб, – отозвался Малиновский и уплыл в сторону официанток с подносами. 

Александр тоже прошёл в зал. По пути он кивал и сдержанно улыбался, видя знакомые лица, но вступать в светские беседы настроения не было. К нему тоже никто не подходил: в мире моды Александр был величиной лишь чуть отличной от нуля. Все знали, кому принадлежит реальная власть в «Зималетто» и кого стоит окучивать на показе. Местоположение Екатерины Пушкарёвой и Андрея Жданова можно было определить по тому, как сгущалась толпа в том конце зала, где они находились. Операторы с осветителями, фотографы и журналисты создавали вокруг них суету, от которой Александр предпочитал держаться подальше. Он взял себе бокал шампанского и прислонился к колонне, чтобы скоротать время до начала показа. 

Если бы Пушкарёва не перешла им дорогу, сейчас они с Кирой могли бы принимать поздравления в окружении репортёров. Кира начала подрабатывать в семейной фирме сразу после школы и мечтала собственноручно вывести её на мировой уровень. Она больше других заслуживала места в «Зималетто». Даже собственное отстранение от дел казалось Александру менее несправедливым. Хотя Кире, можно сказать, повезло. Никита Минаев оказался куда более удачной партией, чем Жданов: он уступил Кире место генерального директора их общей сети гипермаркетов и готов был целовать жене ноги. Кира принимала его обожание и вела себя как положено примерной супруге, хотя и без страсти, с какой прежде относилась к Андрею. Александр полагал, что оно и к лучшему: одного душераздирающего романа в жизни достаточно. У него самого, вон, не было ни одного, чем он был вполне доволен. 

На Дарье Азаровой, владелице успешной юридической фирмы, он женился с подачи Киры – они были подругами и партнёрами по бизнесу – и благополучно прожил с ней больше двух лет. Правда, потом Даша, как гром среди ясного неба, объявила, что готова остаться друзьями, но ни дня совместной жизни с Александром больше не выдержит, и что он может видеться с сыном так часто, как только захочет. Александр так и не понял сути её претензий, да и не вникал: свой супружеский долг он выполнял как следует, семья его ни в чём не нуждалась, и даже цветы жене он дарил регулярно (спасибо секретарше Марине, которая организовывала их доставку на дом). 

От брака у него остался Юрий Александрович Воропаев-младший, Юрка, Юрик… В кармане завибрировал телефон. Александр достал его и взглянул на всплывшее на экране напоминание. Без пяти восемь. Он набрал номер и, пока в трубке раздавались гудки, отошёл в угол зала, где музыка не так оглушала. 

Через полминуты отозвался Дашин голос. 

– Привет. Подожди, сейчас я его позову. Юра, папа звонит!

– Алё, – услышал Александр вскоре. – Пап?

– Как дела, ЮрийСаныч, хорошо себя вёл?

– Да! – бодро отозвался Юрик. 

– Правда? 

После этого Юрик обычно забавно признавался в очередном детском грехе. 

– М-м. Я немножко разбил мамин айфон. 

– Немножко – это как? 

– Ну, так, «Юрка, чёрт тебя подери! Зачем опять брал!»

В его голосе уже были характерные Дашины интонации.

– А ты зачем его брал? 

– Там игрушка мне нравится, у меня в телефоне такой нету. 

– Знаешь, что, – нашёл Александр выход. – Я тебе куплю твой собственный айфон, хочешь?

В его собственном детстве маленький Сашенька как минимум остался бы без десертов на целый месяц, и лишь сердобольная Кристина тайком таскала бы ему конфеты, а как максимум – пережил бы пренеприятнейший разговор по душам с отцом. Когда родился Юра, Александр решил, что у них всё будет наоборот. Пять лет, полёт нормальный: Юрик обожал отца и при встрече вешался ему на шею и жаловался на всё то, что запрещает мама. Александр всё разрешал и наслаждался его детским восторгом. 

– Мама, папа купит мне айфон! – завопил Юрик к сторону. Раздался приглушённый голос Даши:

– Дай-ка мне папу, – а затем громче: – Саш, мы ведь с тобой сто раз обсуждали…

К счастью, ровно в восемь гостей пригласили занять места перед показом. 

– Мне пора идти, – прервал её Александр. – Заеду завтра, как договаривались. 

Он нажал отбой, обернулся – и обнаружил за своей спиной Малиновского. 

– В конкурсе «Отец года» можешь дать фору Андрею.

Конечно, Малиновский говорил это не всерьёз, но словосочетание «можешь дать фору Андрею» всё равно автоматически вызвало приятный трепет в груди.

– Что тебе нужно? 

Малиновский непринуждённо взял его под руку и повлёк за собой. 

– Я ж говорю, Андрей у нас теперь отец года. 

– И?

– А значит, после показа он раздаст визитки и поедет домой к тёще с тестем укладывать спать свою прелестную дочурку. 

– Я всё ещё не понимаю, при чём тут я, Роман Дмитриевич. 

– Я слышал, ты в разводе.

– Допустим. 

– И ребёнка предусмотрительно оставил бывшей жене. А значит, вечерами ты совершенно свободен. Как минимум, сегодня вечером. 

– И что тебе с того? 

– Увидишь, – подмигнул ему Малиновский. 

Таким манером он доставил Александра к рядам стульев, установленных вокруг подиума. Девочка с бейджем уважительно указала им на места в первом ряду. Другое дело, а то на этом приёме Александр начинал чувствовать себя бедным родственником. Малиновский уселся рядом с ним в центре ряда. Постепенно заполнились и остальные места. 

Свет в зале погас, зато подиум осветился софитами. Малиновский склонился к уху Александра и шепнул: «Выбирай». Начался показ, и Александр понял, что тот имел в виду. Модели шагали мимо, демонстрируя кто длиннющие ноги, кто пышные изгибы, кто хрупкую миниатюрную фигурку феи Динь-Динь. Это была концепция, введённая Екатериной Пушкарёвой: «Зималетто» теперь шило не только на женщин с идеальной фигурой, но на всё их разнообразие, поэтому и модели на показе были на любой вкус. Малиновский с энтузиазмом разглядывал их, а некоторых фотографировал на телефон. При виде парочки из них он даже простонал Александру на ухо: «О-о, эту модель я бы запустил в серийное производство!»

Александр не разделял его восторгов. Концепцию Пушкарёвой он терпел, потому что она приносила деньги, но с ностальгией вспоминал времена, когда на подиум выпускали лишь идеальные женские тела. 

После женской наступил черёд мужской коллекции, ещё одного нововведения Пушкарёвой. Александру показывали эскизы, но после того как он увидел среди них какой-то драный половик с нарисованными черепами, он решил больше не портить себе нервы современными модными тенденциями. Он даже машинально потуже затянул галстук, будто боялся, что с него прямо на показе сорвут костюм и заставят переодеться в последние творения Милко. 

Малиновский, не скрывая собственной незаинтересованности, откинулся назад и принялся просматривать нащёлканные фото. Александру же было любопытно, с насколько громким треском провалится эксперимент Катерины Валерьевны. На подиуме появился первый молодой человек – в тех самых черепах. Сквозь дыры в футболке блестела в свете софитов его натёртая маслом тёмная кожа, точно растопленный шоколад. Следующим был блондин, немного напоминавший Романа в его лучшие годы: длинноволосый, с похотливыми глазами на кукольном лице. Его бледная кожа отливала блеском поверх рельефных мышц. Александр не запомнил, что было на нём надето. 

Один за другим на подиум выходили молодые атлетически сложенные красавцы. Видимо, у Милко был любимый типаж, и эту битву против Пушкарёвой он выиграл. Они двигались вальяжно, демонстрируя залу не только свои наряды, но и свои совершенные тела. От софитов было жарко не только на сцене, но и внизу. Александр взмок в своём дорогом шерстяном пиджаке, но не двигался с места, чтобы снять его или ослабить узел галстука. 

Лишь когда всё закончилось и на поклон вышел Милко, Александр отвёл глаза. Малиновский подобрался и сел прямо. 

– Ну что, выбрал? – усмехнулся он. В его тоне Александру почудился недобрый намёк. Малиновский начал аплодировать, Александр присоединился к нему, потому что воздержаться выглядело бы нарочито враждебным жестом, а эти времена прошли. Роман вновь склонился к нему: – У Милко хороший вкус, м? 

Александр пожал плечами. Жар спадал, но он бы с удовольствием выпил чего-нибудь освежающего. Милко спустился со сцены и попал в плен репортёров и восторженных поклонников. Роман ткнул Александра локтем:

– Идём, а то все вкусняшки разберут. 

Он вскочил на подиум и по-хозяйски прошествовал за кулисы. Александр отправился добывать себе напиток. Через пару минут, отхлебнув прохладного шампанского, он уже раскаивался в том, что не пошёл с Малиновским. Суета вокруг стала ещё более невыносимой, а на Александра обращали ещё меньше внимания. Он догадывался, какую программу планирует Роман на вечер, и нельзя сказать, что был от неё в восторге, но других предложений не поступало. Александр плюнул на всё и отправился за кулисы. 

Малиновского он нашёл уже в обнимку с двумя моделями: пухленькой и миниатюрной. Третья и четвёртая стояли рядом и хохотали над его шуткой. 

– Ты правда работаешь на телевидении? – спрашивала миниатюрная.

Малиновский достал стопку визиток и пустил их по кругу. 

– Разбирайте, девочки! Мы всегда ищем новые лица, – он игриво подмигнул им.

– Все мужчины говорят, что у меня сексуальный голос, – проворковала пухленькая. – Вам дикторы не нужны? 

– Нам все нужны, – Малиновский чмокнул её в щёку. Девушка захихикала. – А, вот и он! – воскликнул он при виде Воропаева, освободился из объятий модели и повесился на Александра. – Прошу любить и жаловать, мой друг и напарник Александр Воропаев. 

– Ты тоже работаешь на ТВ? – прильнула к нему блондинка, к счастью, стандартного модельного вида. 

– Мы вместе работаем, – перебил Малиновский, не дав Александру раскрыть рот. – Я отвечаю за творческую часть, а он – за финансы, – он подёргал Александра за галстук, – то есть за зарплату, так что не ссорьтесь с ним, девочки. 

«Девочки» начали строить глазки, одна старательнее другой. 

– Секундочку, солнышко, – Роман оторвал его от блондинки и прошептал: – Тебе которую?

– Эта сойдёт, – вздохнул Александр. – Предпочитаю классику. 

– Договорились, – Малиновский пожал его плечо. – Тогда я беру тех двоих. 

Роман мигом подсуетился – чувствовался многолетний опыт, – и уже полчаса спустя они впятером с блондинкой Ульяной, миниатюрной Ингой и пышногрудой Софией, «можно просто Соня», сидели в просторном салоне лимузина. Роман откупоривал шампанское из мини-бара, а Ульяна заливисто смеялась прямо в ухо Александру. Роман заметил, как он морщится, и объявил:

– Так, у моего друга сегодня был тяжёлый день, нужно помочь ему расслабиться! 

Он всучил Александру бокал с шампанским. Ульяна перекинула свои бесконечные ноги через его колени и прошептала: 

– Ужасно жарко. Поможешь мне снять чулки?

Александр повёл себя как джентльмен и помог. Тем временем, Малиновский увлечённо помогал Инге и Софии. 

– Ой, а давайте откроем люк? – предложила Инга. Александр закатил глаза: стандартная программа, сейчас «девочки» напьются шампанского, высунутся из люка и будут визжать на всю улицу. Как Малиновскому это не надоело?

Но Роман увлечённо их поддержал. Люк открыли, бокалы наполнили по второму кругу. Каким-то чудом все три девицы сумели разом втиснуться в отверстие и высунулись наружу. 

– Йо-о, Москва! 

– Это мы!

– И-и-и! Я боюсь-боюсь-боюсь!

– Не бойтесь, девочки, я вас держу!

Малиновский заботливо придерживал их бёдра, не забывая поглаживать то одну, то другую девушку по аппетитным округлостям. Разошедшись, он легонько шлёпнул пышную Софию. Та взвизгнула и захихикала. Он приподнял её облегающее платье и шлёпнул её вновь. Смех стал громче. Тогда он прикусил её мягкую ягодицу сквозь кружевные трусики. Девушка завиляла бёдрами, толкая остальных, и вся группка заголосила, как стая потревоженных сорок. Малиновский шлёпнул и двух других. 

– Что за шум, а? Я вас накажу. 

Ему ответили раскатами хохота. 

Александр наблюдал за их играми, растянувшись на освободившемся сиденье. С шампанского он переключился на виски из фляжки. 

– Саш, присоединяйся, – прошептал Малиновский. – Что я один, как дурак. 

Александр хмыкнул и отпил из фляжки. 

– Боишься, что с тремя не справишься?

– Да хоть с четырьмя. Но вдвоём прикольнее. Давай, я тебя зря позвал, что ли?

Александр лениво протянул руку и скользнул Ульяне между ног. Та ойкнула и сжала его ладонь бедрами. М-м, этот вечер может оказаться не таким уж скучным. 

– Так вот чем вы обычно занимаетесь со Ждановым, – протянул он. Большим пальцем он коснулся атласных трусиков девушки. 

– Пф-ф, сто лет уже ничем таким не занимались. Его теперь даже в бар не вытащишь, не то что… – Малиновский кивнул на попки моделей и ущипнул Ингу. Та скользнула вниз из люка и оказалась с Романом лицом к лицу. 

– Вам тут не скучно вдвоём, мальчики?

– Стало заметно веселее, – в тон ей ответил Роман. Секунду спустя они уже целовались взасос, пока ладонь Малиновского одновременно гуляла между ног Софии. – Сонечка! – позвал он, прервавшись на мгновение. 

София тоже спустилась в салон и заняла место по другую сторону Малиновского. Теперь обе девушки вступили в шутливую схватку за право на губы Романа. Когда одна завладевала ими, вторая начинала покусывать его ухо и шею. 

Александру досталась выбранная им Ульяна. Она вела себя сдержаннее; может быть, потому что Александр сам не поощрял её столь же бесстыдно, как Роман. Когда-то он не гнушался связями с профессиональными шлюхами и просто охотницами за деньгами, но после Даши, когда он понял, что секс с одной и той же женщиной для него ничем не отличается от секса с разными, его пыл поубавился. А может быть, напоминал о себе возраст, когда мысль о венерических болезнях и муторном лечении (было дело, хоть и неохота вспоминать) не даёт отдаться беззаботному разврату. 

Ульяна обняла его и неловко поцеловала. Чувствуя, что он всё ещё напряжён, она вскоре прекратила и вместо этого попросила:

– Расскажи мне о своей работе.

В это время Инга начала тереть пах Малиновского сквозь брюки. Видно было, что он постепенно теряет над собой контроль: его бёдра приподнимались в такт. Одной рукой он схватил ладонь Инги и прижал её к себе, заставляя плотнее обхватить мошонку. 

– Работа… – рассеянно проговорил Александр. – Да, сегодня у нас было совещание с министром… 

Малиновский запрокинул голову на спинку сиденья и стал расстёгивать ремень. София помогала ему. Сквозь шум двигателя и шорох шин по асфальту было слышно, как он сладостно вздыхает под ладонями Инги: ах… ах… ах…

– С министром связи? – спросила Ульяна. 

– М-м? – не понял Александр. София расстегнула ремень и принялась за ширинку Малиновского. – Нет, с министром финансов. Я работаю в министерстве финансов. 

Язычок молнии скользнул вниз, и под тёмно-серыми брюками обнажилось белое бельё. Инга натянула его, так что под тканью обрисовался продолговатый силуэт толстого, налитого члена. О-о, чёрт, чёрт, чёрт. 

Александр сунул руку между бёдер Ульяны. 

– Деточка, не хочешь мне отсосать? – спросил он, не глядя на неё. 

Она вдруг оттолкнула его руку. 

– Ты офигел? Девчонки, они нам наврали! Они ни на каком ТВ не работают! 

Инга и София, как по команде, подняли головы. 

– Что? 

– Он бухгалтер! – злорадно объявила Ульяна. 

Малиновский вышел из транса. 

– Эй, красавицы, что происходит?

– Машину останови, козёл, – велела Инга. Она перегнулась через сиденье и постучала в водительскую перегородку. – Начальник, останови, мы выходим!

– Воропаев, твою мать, что ты ей сказал? Красавицы, мой друг – дебил, не слушайте его. 

– Денег дай на такси!

Александр на ощупь вынул из бумажника несколько купюр и протянул Инге. Та внимательно их пересчитала. Лимузин подкатил к обочине и остановился. Девочки одна за другой вылезли из машины. Ульяна захлопнула дверцу. Малиновский выругался. 

– Ты как всегда, Воропаев! Знал же, что с тобой нельзя иметь дело! Лучше б я один поехал, сейчас бы меня три нимфы ублажали! Чтоб тебя стадо злобных мартышек отпидорасило! Что ты ржёшь?

Малиновский с взъерошенными мокрыми волосами, распаренный от предвкушения секса, с торчащими трусами был настолько одиозен, что Александр не мог остановиться. 

– Долбаный пидор, ты нарочно их выгнал, да? Я видел, как ты на парней Милко слюнями изошёл!

Александр завалился на сиденье, пытаясь передохнуть от смеха. Водитель обернулся и невозмутимо спросил: 

– Куда дальше едем?

– Прямо, блядь! – рявкнул Малиновский, потом немного смягчился, видимо, вспомнив, что водитель тут ни при чём. – Прямо, кругами, как хотите. Просто поезжайте. 

Он задвинул шторку между салоном и водительским местом и зло воззрился на Александра. 

– Ты ждёшь, что я тебе минет буду делать вместо девочек, или что? – спросил Александр, сдерживая приступы хохота. 

– Обойдёшься! Так я тебе и дал. Отвернись, извращенец. 

Он приподнялся и сдёрнул брюки и трусы до середины бёдер. Александр не отвернулся, но комментариев от Малиновского не последовало. Его член торчал вертикально, касаясь живота. Красная головка обнажилась и вздулась, а напряжённые яйца подтянулись к телу. Понятно, почему Малиновскому было не до разговоров. 

Он откинулся на спинку сиденья и начал дрочить. Одной рукой он яростно гонял кожу вверх и вниз по стволу, а другой мял и оттягивал мошонку. 

И эта демонстрация для него? Александр сидел, открыв рот и не решаясь пошевелиться. Его член, разгорячённый «девочками» Малиновского, теперь встал во всю длину и больно упирался головкой в брючный шов. Он не хотел подтверждать обвинения Романа тем, чтобы самому достать член и начать дрочить, глядя на него. Ощущения в паху становились всё болезненнее. Александр постарался как можно незаметнее сдвинуть член в сторону. Ох… намного лучше. 

Роман приостановился. Александр ожидал гневной отповеди, но Роман облизнул указательный и большой пальцы и коснулся своей головки. 

– Ш-ш-ш, – шумно выдохнул он, водя по ней мокрыми пальцами. Он вновь облизнул их, засовывая глубоко в рот, и продолжил ласкать головку. Его бёдра приподнимались навстречу, одновременно раздвигаясь шире. Другую руку Роман запустил между ними. Александр видел, как его пальцы вскользь проходят между ягодицами, задевая колечко ануса, но не задерживаются на нём. – О-о-ох, – постанывал он при каждом прикосновении. 

Твою мать, какого чёрта Александр корчит из себя благородную девицу, пока Малиновский разыгрывает перед ним порнофильм? 

Александр стянул пиджак, ослабил галстук и дрожащими пальцами стал расстёгивать брюки. О-о-о. Он облегчённо застонал, когда смог наконец выпутать член из слоёв ткани и сжать в ладони. 

Малиновский оставил свою головку в покое и теперь лишь оттягивал мошонку, чтобы отдалить оргазм, а другой рукой гладил внутреннюю поверхность бёдер, иногда скользя пальцем между ягодиц. Ждёт. У Александра замерло сердце. Ждёт, пока он не присоединится. 

Он сбросил ботинки, а затем до конца стянул брюки и перебрался на сиденье рядом с Романом. Тот замер, лишь дыхание толчками вырывалось из его приоткрытого рта. Его глаза были зажмурены. Александр медленно гладил свой член, ожидая неизвестно чего. Получить от Малиновского в морду не хотелось. 

– Воропаев, блядь, давай уже, я чувствую себя идиотом, – пробормотал тот.

Александр тут же перекинул ногу через Романа и сел на него верхом. Тот открыл глаза. 

– Что даль…?

Александр поцеловал его. 

– М-м-м. 

Одной рукой он обнимал Малиновского за шею, чтобы удерживать равновесие в движущемся автомобиле. Другой нашёл их члены и прижал друг к другу. Роман понял его и положил свою ладонь сверху. Они синхронно толкались в кольцо сжатых рук. Ох, ещё, ещё, хорошо, хорошо, билось в мозгу у Александра. Интересно, Рома делал это раньше с Андреем? Теперь точно нет, точно нет, так Жданову и надо. Но раньше делал, делал или нет? 

– Рома. 

– М-м, – тот задыхался, его член заметно подрагивал. 

– Вы с Андреем таким занимались? 

– Бля, псих, рот закрой. 

Александру в рот ткнулись пальцы Малиновского. 

– Оближи. 

Он послушно облизал. Роман провёл мокрыми пальцами по их прижатым друг к другу головкам. Как электрический разряд. 

– С-с-с, – Александр втянул в себя воздух. Роман вновь коснулся их, на этот раз прикосновение было привычнее, не так остро. Он ткнулся Роме в плечо. – Я сейчас кончу. 

– Я тоже. Сейчас. Сейчас. 

Его движения стали быстрее, вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. Александр накрыл их соединённые руки ладонью, как чашей, и почувствовал, как в неё ударила горячая, пульсирующая струя и потекла между их членами. Рома застонал, зарычал ему в ухо. Тогда он кончил тоже, уже не слыша, какие звуки издаёт сам и как содрогается на коленях у Романа. 

Лимузин подвёз их обратно к залу показа. Последние минуты пути, после того как они оба привели себя в порядок, Александр с Романом молча допивали остатки виски из фляжки, передавая её из рук в руки. 

Лимузин остановился. 

– Я заплачу, – сказал Роман. 

– Хорошо, – сказал Александр. Он помедлил. – Так вы с Андреем?..

– Воропаев, я тебе сейчас в рожу дам, пидор грёбаный. 

Александр приподнял брови. 

– Повторим как-нибудь? – спросил Роман. Александр оценил иронию. 

– Без девочек?

– Без девочек, – вздохнул Роман. 

– Хорошо. 

Александр приоткрыл дверцу. 

– А, – вспомнил Роман. Он прикрыл дверцу. – Тебе какие презервативы брать?

– С банановым вкусом. 

Судя по сомнениям на лице Малиновского, он мог не распознать шутку и в самом деле запастись банановыми. 

– Любые, Рома, любые. 

– Ладно. 

Александр вновь приоткрыл дверцу и поставил ногу на землю. Потом вновь прикрыл, притянул Рому к себе и поцеловал в губы. 

– Пока, Ром.

– Пока, Саш. 

Он вышел из машины и захлопнул дверцу. Вспомнил, что оставил внутри свою фляжку, но решил не возвращаться: заберёт её в следующий раз.


End file.
